greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Sirvard II
Nolan Sirvard (ノーランサーハーバード, Nōran Sahābādo) is currently known as an , and thus he currently bears no affiliation to any guild. He a former member of the disbanded guild, The Five; a guild was solely composed of powerful five mages, as the name implies. He is otherwise known as the Dark Knight (暗い騎士, Kuraikishi), for exceptional skill usage of the sword, and two magic he utilizes, the rare Shield Magic, and Darkness Magic, possessing great mastery over the aforementioned magic. Nolan is said to possess power akin to that of an S-Class Mage, or even above, despite not holding the rank himself. He excepts taking nearly any job request that may be represented before him, because of this, he well known throughout Fiore. Appearance Nolan is young man possessing a rather slim build, not particularly muscular, and is thought to under-par physical strength. Despite him not possessing a particular muscular build, Nolan has considerably tall stature, standing exactly at 6 feet, heightening his virile features. Nolan has slightly tanned skin complexion. He possesses cropped raven-black hair, falling down just to his neck, evenly framing the young man's face, aligned along his notable angular jawline, and chin. It has been noted by many females, that Nolan is quite the handsome man. He possess hazel-colored eyes, often mistaken for brown in coloration, because of the dark color. He generally seen with calm expression on his face, and half-way open eyes. His also is seen with black glasses, with oval-shaped frames, but also he will wear contact lenses. Nolan is almost seen sporting his combat-oriented attire. At is a rather simple style of clothing, heavily influenced by traditional Japanese clothing; a , to be precise. Nolan's wears a long, calve-length black simplistic fabric, likened to a coat of sorts. The unique piece of clothing is to be magically forged, because of its unique properties. The black coat has a single rectangular strap, near the chest area, keeping the coat held together. It has two red parallel stripes, initiating from the shoulder area, running down to end of the sleeves. Nolan keeps the sleeves of the coat rolled up, revealing the gray inseam of the coat. He has a simple black , which his equipment is hoisted by. He also has black gauntlet like pieces on his forearm, and surrounds his hand, and also a long black boots, held together by a black strap,and silver buckle. Underneath the this attire, he wears a simple turtle-neck, and black pants. Despite him being seen with a rather formal attire at times, Nolan will don a more relaxed attire; simply consisting of a black long-sleeved shirt, and beige pants. Personality Nolan is a calm, and collected individual, which isn't evident, as he is seen with a solemn expression on he his face. He will use ,though he rarely does, he will use the Japanese honorific, -''san'', after addressing a persons' name, only to those who have earned his respect. He will maintain his calm, and laid-back demeanor under all circumstances, unless the situation calls for a state of seriousness. He states... that anger will not help a situation. Nolan is not an arrogant person, never thinking of himself to be above another, whether they it be the poor, or those possessing inferior ability than himself. Though he is generally a respectful person, Nolan will not refrain from telling the truth, though not often. Nolan will lie in order achieve goals faster, escape dangerous situations. He will not lie in manner, to take advantage of anyone. He is willing to lie, to ease or prevent conflict, between himself, and another. In battle, Nolan can be quite deceptive, and.... When in battle, Nolan believes that all enemies should die. He states that an enemy should not be apprehended, disagreeing with the notion of inprisoning one in jail, stating that only low-level criminals.... Nor does he believe he should show mercy, and let a person live. Why ?.... History Relationships Mikoto Kayaku Synopsis Equipment Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: On several instances, Nolan has displayed a skill of swordsmanship, akin to that of an master swordsman, given that he has solely trained in the way of the sword, said to have no skill in hand-to-hand combat. Precise, and accurate, with immense speed, that emphasizes Nolan's use of the sword, rarely ever engaging an opponent with brute force. He primarily uses fast strikes to attack opponents, to weaken an opponents, and subsequently uses brute force to finish an opponent. Swinging his sword, Nolan effectively cuts through obstacles laid before him, whether it be an opponents offensive, or defensive measure, he strictly can disrupt another swordsman's stance, and crush the magical defenses of a mage. When swinging a sword, most opponents create distance from Nolan, as his movement is almost impossible to properly perceive. With his blade, Nolan is easily capable of overwhelming an opponent, He is capable of striking an opponent at nearly any angle, leaving an opponent in suspense of wear his next strike will be. When using a sword, Nolan appears to ambidextrous, being equally skilled with both arms, as which he swings his blade. *'Flow Point' (流れ所, Nagareikakku): a technique solely serving the pupose of precisely altering the flow of eternano, as the name partially implies. This technique involves the transitioning the flow of eteranano particles, existing in all manner of magic attack. By holding her sword in a manner similar to fencing, and subsequently thrusting her sword at an designed target, Nolan can essentially directly strike the flow with her sword. The sword thrust possess tremendous power on its own, capable of penetrating the most durable substances. As Akane thrust her sword at an opponents' attack, she can alter the natural flow of eternano, according to her very whim. a technique serving the purpose of countering a foes magic attacks, without facing recoil, in any manner. When an opponent attempts to attack Nolan with a magical assault, by striking the opposing attack with the tip of his blade, thrusting his sword forward, Nolan could essentially strike its source of power.... render magical assaults moot, and making them utterly useless. By simply striking a magical assault, Nolan creates a weakening in the opposition, instead of actually locating it, he creates a point at which an attack can be Immense Strength: Nolan possesses absolutely exceptionally large degree of physical strength. Though it isn't evident in his physical build, he strength far surpasses the average mage. Using his strength he can easily achieve what is said to be impossible feats, which has been stated by some, creating craters when he strikes, capable of tossing a fully grown adult, as if they were a rag-dolls. He can rip through metal with strict ease, smashing through boulders and lifting large debris, and being able to easily bend, and break through metal. On one instance, in fight with another swordman, as the opposing swordsman attemped to employ a strike, Nolan caught the sword with his strength, and subsequently shattered the blade with just his fingers. He can snap an opponents arm with an single arm, and simultaneously cause delivers strikes that completely crush bones it if he so desired it. Despite him solely utilizing a sword in combat, Nolan is fully capable of overwhelming foes with his strength. Immense Speed: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities : Nolan possesses an astoubding amount of eternano within himself, capable of releasing his magical power in large proportions.... *'Powerful Magical Aura': Shield Magic Shield Magic (シールド魔法 , Shiirudo Mahō): Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Quotes Trivia *His theme song is _____________, and his battle theme is ______________. * Nolan wishes only to face the strongest of mages of the current generation in battle. Notable individual's are, Ray Martinez, Tyson Carter, and Dante Royard. Behind the Scenes * The images used for Nolan are based on the character Shimura Shinpachi's appearance within the movie; Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya. * Nolan's surname, Sirvard was inspired by the surname Royard, a name created by Zikimura. * Nolan has the same epithet as Batman, from the DC Universe, the Dark Knight (暗い騎士, Kuraikishi). References Category:Male Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Fairy Tail Category:Human Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Shield Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User